1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack to be used in the repair of holes made in sheet rock walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheet rock is a type of wall building material which has been used for more than four decades. A typical sheet size is 4 foot by 8 foot with a thickness between 3/8 inch to 3/4 inch. Internal walls are typically built by nailing or screwing sheet rock to framing studs placed vertically with a spacing of 16 inches center to center. The depth of the stud is between 3 and 4 inches and the width 1 1/2 to 2 1/2 inches. When sheet rock is attached on both sides of the stud a hollow space is formed between adjacent studs. The hollow space is about 3 to 4 inches in depth and 14 inches in width and the height of the wall. Wiring and plumbing passes as needed through the hollow space. Cross members between adjacent studs are sometimes used for fire breaks and for structural strength.
Repair of a damaged sheet is a problem. Replacement of the entire sheet is possible but expensive. At the edges of adjoining sheets taping is needed to give a smooth surface. Replacement of an entire sheet involves 24 feet of taping and 32 square feet of painting to match color. Preferably the repair is limited to the damaged area. The damaged area is cut out and enlarged as needed. In other words, the damaged sheet rock is removed which leaves a hole. An insert is prepared with the shape of the hole. The insert is typically cut from an unused piece of sheet rock. Numerous methods are used to position and give strength to the insert; because of drawbacks none is suitable for all needs. For strength the insert must be supported from behind inside the wall to have a surface flush with the remaining undamaged sheet rock surface and not be pushed inward if reasonable pressure is applied to the wall at the location of the insert. Additional studs or cross members to provide the support in the area of the damage is expensive, cumbersome and may not be practical because of wires and other items found within the wall.
3. Statement of the Objects
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a jack for providing a means for positioning an insert used to repair a damaged wall built with sheet rock.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the invention and the accompanying drawings.